Daddy's Little Girl
by CloudXLightning
Summary: AU. Ada yang tidak lekang oleh waktu, yaitu kasih sayang seorang ayah dan cinta anak kepada ayahnya. Character-death. One-Shot. Complete.


_Ok, saia tahu seharusny saia mengupdate 2 fic on-going saia, bukanny bikin fic baru. ARGH, tapi ide baru terus berdatangan! Dan entah kenapa saia suka banget sama Lacus sekarang *eh?*. Anyway, ide untuk fic ini tercetus ketika saia mendengar lagu Steven Curtis Chapman - Cinderella. Sumpah, lagu itu sedih banget! Saia awal denger lagu itu 2 tahun lalu di kelas bahasa inggris, tapi terus lupa judulny apa hingga hari ini ketika saia minjem music player punya temen saia denger lagu ini lagi *gak ada yang nanya*!_

_Ok, enough chit-chat and please do enjoy the story._

_Gundam Seed/Destiny sepenuhny milik Sunrise, dan lagu Cinderella sepenuhny milik Steven Curtis Chapman. Saia hanya minjam, suer deh!_

* * *

Siegel Clyne baru saja pulang ke rumahnya setelah seharian harus mengurus perusahaannya yang sedang bersengketa dengan perusahaan Patrick Zala. Entah sejak kapan kedua sahabat ini berdiri di sisi berbeda, padahal ketika mereka masih muda dulu, Patrick selalu ada untuk Siegel, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mungkin semenjak kematian Lenore, Patrick menjadi berubah. Siegel memakluminya, ketika istrinya meninggal setelah melahirkan Lacus, dia juga mengalami apa yang dirasakan oleh Patrick. Hanya saja waktu itu dia sadar bahwa Lacus kecil membutuhkannya.

Mata Siegel membesar ketika melihat sosok Lacus tengah tertidur di sofa besar yang berada di depan televisi. Belum sempat dia membangunkan putri semata wayangnya, pengasuh Lacus muncul tergopoh-gopoh dari dapur. "Maafkan saya, Tuan Siegel. Saya sudah menyuruh Nona Lacus untuk segera tidur, tetapi dia ingin menunggu Anda pulang sebab–"

"Aku ingin memperlihatkan gaun yang akan aku gunakan ke pesta ulang tahun Kira dan Cagalli." Jawab Lacus sambil menggosok-gosok matanya.

Siegel tersenyum lembut. "Maafkan ayah karena pulang terlalu larut, Lacus." Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka sebelas tepat. "Kenapa kau tidak menunggu besok saja?"

"Karena ayah pasti akan berangkat pagi sekali, sementara pesta ulang tahunnya sore hari."

Si pengasuh segera pergi dari ruang menonton, meninggalkan ayah dan anak sendiri. Dada Siegel terasa sakit begitu mendengar jawaban Lacus. Dengan rasa bersalah, dia mendekati anaknya dan memeluknya dengan erat. "Maafkan ayah. Karena tidak pernah ada untukmu."

Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tahu ayah sibuk. Soalnya ayah harus bekerja agar aku bisa sekolah kan? Aku tidak marah kok, asal ayah ingat untuk menjaga kesehatan."

"Tentu saja, anakku. Dan terima kasih." Siegel mengecup kening Lacus dengan lembut. "Nah, mana gaun yang ingin kau perlihatkan kepada ayah?"

Lacus mengambil sebuah gaun berwarna _pink _cerah tidak jauh dari tempatnya tertidur. Gaunnya seperti gaun-gaun Putri dari film-film yang sering ia tonton. "Bagaimana menurut ayah?"

"Cocok." Siegel tersenyum puas.

"Dan sekarang ayah harus membantuku latihan berdansa!" Lacus menarik tangan Siegel yang menyambutnya dengan penuh tawa.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Sepuluh tahun kemudian_

"AYAH!" Lacus berteriak senang ketika melihat ayahnya yang baru pulang setelah melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Orb selama sebulan. Lacus langsung loncat ke dalam pelukan ayahnya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Ayah juga merindukanmu, anakku." Siegel mengusap punggung Lacus. Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat sebelum Lacus melepaskannya. Dengan seksama Siegel mengamati wajah Lacus, ia menyentuh pipi kiri gadis berambut merah muda itu menggunakan jari telunjuk kanannya. "Kau sudah besar."

"Tentu saja ayah, mana mungkin aku kecil terus." Lacus terkekeh geli. "Oh, apakah ayah mau membantuku memilih gaun yang akan aku gunakan ke pesta perpisahan sekolahku?"

Satu alis Siegel naik ke atas. "Apa kau yakin mau pergi belanja pakaian yang akan kau gunakan untuk salah satu momen terpentingmu dengan ayahmu? Kenapa tidak dengan Cagalli saja?"

Lacus terkekeh. "Cagalli akan pergi dengan Bibi Caridad, sementara Kira dengan Paman Uzumi. Dan Athrun pergi bersama Paman Patrick. Tentunya aku pergi dengan ayah kan? Sebab ayah adalah ayahku, keluarga."

Siegel tersenyum senang, hatinya menghangat begitu mendengar Lacus mengucapkan kata 'keluarga'. Ya, mereka adalah keluarga. Hanya Lacus satu-satunya yang dimiliki oleh Siegel, dan juga sebaliknya. "Baiklah jika kau ingin memakai gaun yang jelek."

Lacus tertawa. "Buatku, gaun yang dipilihkan oleh ayah adalah yang terbaik." Ia menggandeng tangan Siegel. "Oh ya, minggu depan aku dan Kira akan merayakan tiga tahun hubungan kami!"

"Ah, kalau begitu ayah harus memberikan hadiah untuk Kira karena telah menjaga putri kesayangan ayah." Siegel menepuk-nepuk tangan Lacus. "Bagaimana hubungan Athrun dengan Cagalli?"

"Akhirnya mereka mau mengakui perasaan mereka terhadap satu sama lain. Huh, susah sekali membuat mereka berterus terang!"

Siegel hanya tertawa dan berharap hubungan Athrun dan Cagalli akan langgeng. Sebab hal itu mempengaruhi sikap Patrick yang suka kesal sendiri karena dia tidak memahami alasan anaknya marah-marah kepadanya.

"Oh, dan aku mau ayah membantuku latihan dansa."

"Lacus, sudah lama semenjak terakhir kali ayah berdansa. Bahkan pasangan dansa ayah yang terakhir adalah dirimu, sayang."

"Dan karena itu ayah harus membantuku latihan dansa!" Lacus terkekeh, disusul oleh Siegel tidak lama kemudian.

x=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=x

_Tujuh tahun kemudian_

"AYAAAAAAAH, Kira melamarku!"

Teriakan Lacus membuat Siegel nyaris terjatuh dari atas tangga. Dia sedang memperbaiki lampu ruang tamu yang semalam putus. Dengan perlahan dia turun dari tangga dan segera disambut dengan pelukan erat dari gadis kecilnya yang sudah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa. "Sungguh?"

Lacus memperlihatkan sebuah cincin perak dengan hiasan batu _ruby _di atasnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia, bahagia dan bahagia. Ya, hanya ada perasaan bahagia di wajah Lacus. Tentu saja dia sudah tahu, Kira sudah meminta izin kepada Siegel untuk menikahi Lacus. Siegel tahu bahwa Kira adalah pria yang baik, dan mungkin cinta sejati putrinya. Siegel kembali memeluknya dengan erat, penuh dengan rasa bahagia dan bangga. "Selamat anakku. Aku tahu kalian pasangan yang serasi."

Lacus tersenyum bahagia. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat ibu dan mengatakan berita bahagia ini!"

"Tidak ada latihan dansa lagi?" Goda Siegel.

"Tentu saja ada!" Lacus kembali ke ruang tamu dan memeluk ayahnya sekali lagi. "Aku akan terus meminta ayah untuk menemaniku berdansa, sampai kapan pun. Tidak akan ada yang namanya dansa terakhir. Selalu ada dansa yang berikutnya untukmu, ayah. Aku menyayangimu." Lacus mengecup pipi Siegel dengan lembut dan pergi dari ruang tamu.

Belum sempat Siegel berkata, Lacus sudah pergi ke luar. Senyum bahagia masih terpatri di bibir Siegel. Tanpa disadari dia mulai bersenandung. Hingga suara keras dari luar terdengar, dan kaki Siegel dengan sendirinya berlari ke luar rumah.

Dan di sana dia melihat putri semata wayangnya, gadis kecilnya yang selalu memintanya untuk menjadi pasangan latihan dansanya, gadis manis dan lembut yang selalu tersenyum lembut meski Siegel tidak pernah ada untuknya. Satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki oleh Siegel, tergeletak bersimbah darah di jalanan.

* * *

_sebelumny saia mau minta maaf, bukan bermaksud tega untuk membiarkan sang diva tewas, tapi memang harus begini. Hiks. Lagu ini didedikasikan untuk salah satu putri Steven Curtis Chapman yang tewas, dan beneran lagu ini sedih banget. Maknany deep.  
_

_Kenapa saia milih Lacus? Karena bond antara Lacus dengan Siegel sangat kuat, selain itu gak cocok kalau cagalli datang ke uzumi buat nanya gaun. Sorry, but thats the truth... Dan tadiny saia mau bikin scene pemakaman, tapi karena dilaguny gak menyebutkan tentang pemakaman, jadi saia bikin sampai sini aja. Dan di fic ini, usia Lacus ketika tewas 24 tahun. Saia bukan pendukung pernikahan dini :)  
_

_Terima kasih untuk kamu yang telah mau membaca fic ini. Kritik dan saran sangat saia harapkan *bows*_


End file.
